


Hollstein One-Shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Just a bunch of Hollstein one-shots I'll be writing :)





	

AU-ish 

 

Title; the softer side of Carmilla Karnstein 

 

No ones pov 

Carmilla sighed as she walked into her dorm and plopped herself down on her bed. "Long day?" Laura asked, turning around from her desk to stare at the vampire. "I saved like forty-two people today from being eaten by giant mushrooms. I thought this was a school, not a level of freaking Mario." Carmilla said and Laura giggled as she stood up.

She carefully got into bed next to Carmilla and Carmilla gladly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "You know, I'm really getting tired of this heroic vampire crap." Carmilla said half jokingly and Laura laughed, "Well, that is kind of what you are." Laura joked.

"Listen cutie, you don't need to answer every rhetorical thing I say." Carmilla said and Laura rolled her eyes, "You're insufferable. Besides I think you like being known as the "heroic vampire" if not you wouldn't have saved forty-two people today." Laura teased and Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

"I only saved them because Perry was there and if I didn't she would've came back and told you." Carmilla said bluntly and Laura laughed, "No she wouldn't have, because she would've been eaten by a giant mushroom." Laura pointed out. 

"Let's face it Carm, you're just a big ole softy." Laura teased and Carmilla rolled her eyes, "Oh please, in your words, I'm a centuries year old bad ass." Carmilla said and Laura laughed. "I said that once." Laura said, "You say it every day." Carmilla pointed out. "Okay, true. But, it doesn't mean you're not a softy." Laura said and Carmilla scoffed. "Please. How am I, a softy?" The raven haired girl asked.

"You're cuddling with me right now." Laura said and Carmilla rolled her eyes, "You're holding my arms so I can't let go." Carmilla pointed out and Laura glanced around the room. "Okay, true. But, you call me a cute pet names, like cupcake and cutie." Laura said and Carmilla shrugged, "That's just cause sometimes I forget your name." Carmilla lied and Laura gasped.

"That's so not true." Laura said and Carmilla shrugged, "Wait, it's not true right?" Laura asked adjusting herself so she could stare at Carmilla and still be in her arms. "No, it's not true." Carmilla said and Laura flashed her a satisfied smile. "See, you are a softy!" Laura said and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"What? Cause I call you pet names? Most of the time when I call you them, I'm being sarcastic." Carmilla said and Laura stared at her. "Okay, true. But, you save my life almost every day." Laura pointed out, "That's cause you buy all of our food. I can't let you die." Carmilla said and Laura rolled her eyes. 

"You tell me you love me every twenty minutes." Laura said, "That's because I do love you, not because I'm a softy." Carmilla pointed out. "Every time I'm sad you do anything you can just to make me smile." Laura said and Carmilla shrugged, "That's cause your pouting is just insufferable." Carmilla said bluntly and Laura rolled her eyes. 

"You dance with me at the most randomness times and places." Laura said softly, "That's called being romantic." Carmilla pointed out. "You have me there." Laura said, "You do that cute little thing were you look at me like I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. Look you're doing it right now!" Laura said and Carmilla laughed. "It's called the "Laura please shut up look"." Carmilla said and Laura rolled her eyes.

"It's not! It's that "I love you so much" look." Laura said and Carmilla shrugged, "Well, you have me there." Carmilla said mimicking Laura's words from earlier. "You are such a softy." Laura said as Carmilla shrugged. "Only for you, cupcake." Carmilla said half sarcastically and Laura smiled, "It's okay, I like it." Laura said softly and Carmilla laughed.

"Good, because it's here to stay, just like me." Carmilla said softly and Laura smiled as she kissed Carmilla's cheek, "Such a softy." Laura mumbled while smiling.


End file.
